Dark Desires
by Jena Skye
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 2 UP! A Vampire with a deadly combination of great charm, wealth and power seeks not forgiveness but revenge. GambitRogue Dark fic!
1. The Invitation

**Hi Fans! I'm back! I will be reposting all my old stories and adding chapters! Please leave reviews! Thank you to everyone who has waited and who continue to support me despite my bad grammar and spelling. Lol **

**Xoxoxo **

**Much Love**

**Jena Skye**

**I do not own THE X-MEN in anyway! **

Chapter One: The Invitation

She noticed the sign said "No Crosses or Silver Bullets Allowed!" The only reason the X-men got into the high class night club was because they had received an invitation. And one can only get an invitation to a club like this is by someone who is high up. The invitation was not signed.

"Sounds like a trap to me. Ah got a bad feeling about this." Rogue thought. She had tried to tell the others about her suspicions. No one had listened.

Rogue followed her team mates into the glitzy night club

Where creatures of darkness await

In the corner of every shadow

Lusting, wanting, and needing

For what they take can never been given back

Life...

They lay on leather couches and seats...

Drowning in sin...

As heavy metal rock blast in to every crevice of the club...

Rogue walk past all the stares and whispers as she follow The X-Men in her knee high leather tie up boots and black ripped pants with silver studded spiked arms and her fish net shirt. She then pulled her black trench coat over her body, and shoved her gloved hands in to the pockets of her coat.

"I don't want them looking at ma body..." She shivered as the nights cold seeped through her bones.

The young, Goth mutant felt very afraid tonight. Epically because she had to give up her silver cross to get into this club. Even with their mutant powers she knew the X-men, without crosses or silver didn't stand a chance if they got in to trouble.

The team walked to a corner... Full of darkness and betrayal...

She stopped...she hear his voice like liquid velvet...

It made her tremble inside...

No one...

No one but him has a voice like that...

No one but the Devil himself...

Remy LeBeau... also known as Gambit...

She had thought he was dead...

He was dressed in an old 18-th century gothic styled poet's shirt that was red and black shinny pants that look oh so right and leather boots complemented the outfit. His auburn hair was pulled back from his handsome face into a pony tail. And of course, the dark black shades that hid what he was.

A freak...

A thief...

A outcast...

A Mutant...

A Vampire...

He was in the middle of a conversation with a bunch of men in expensive suits Until a rather large "thing" looked up and smiled a rather ugly smile up at the group.

"Hey. Look who has arrived. The freaks...!" He pointed a huge paw at the group.

A handsome yet beautiful Vampire with golden hair that went down to his waist and bright blue eyes looked over at them with a slight amused smile across his face and drawled in a French accent

"Not impressed."

"Oh shit!" Rogue thought.

The group kept silent. Dead still... The X-men were all dressed in white.

Rogue knew that Vampires and Werewolf's liked to be impressed by a person's representation. It was an unwritten, unspoken rule. You just knew it was how things were done. If they were not impressed... well...then you are a walking corpse until they catch you.

And Rogue knew...

They will catch you...

"Double shit" Her hands were trembling in her pockets.

If she was afraid of anything it was Vampires...

Scott noticed her nervousness and asked about it.

"You look afraid. Ohhh..." He teased "Is The Rogue afraid of Vampires?"

She gave him a cold look whispering. "Don't ask me why, they just creep me out."

None of the X-men moved. Rogue did not want to bring attention to her self. She was usually the quite one who kept her self away from the group... The shadowy loaner... The Rogue...

Until you got on her bad side. Then you would get an ear full!

"They were just going to stand here an take this shit? Hey, we were the ones who were invited here! Who came with an invitation in black limousines that were sent to pike us up at the mansion and bring us here. In ma books this is not a way to treat a guest. An if no one else was going to stand up for themselves... then ah guess I'd just have ta do it for them." Rogue thought.

"Excuse me?! Who are ya calling freaks? You shouldn't be one ta talk! Just look at your self!" She said loudly as to get her point across.

"Who the hell said that!?" The large werewolf mans yellow eyes searched the X-men crowd.

"Oh man. Here ah go. Bring attention to ma self. An very bad, unwanted attention to ma self to boot! Ah can usually do that just by my looks an carefree attitude alone. But the moment I open my mouth I just get my self into crap! Ha ha ha ha! We are so going to die!" Her mind was screaming at her to Shut The Hell Up!

She pushed her way to the front of the group.

She gave the Werewolf her best "tough ass glare" and slammed a gloved hand beside his glass as she leaned on to the large round table giving them her "I'm one tough as nails girl, an don't screw with me cause I won't take yer shit" pose. An all the while some little voice in the back of her head was screaming, "Oh dear lord, what am ah thinking?!"

The blonde vampire raised an eyebrow and whistled saying "Consider me impressed."

"Ah guess the whole white and black contrast idea worked out after all." She thought as she smiled to herself. Proud yet still weary and afraid but she was not about to let it show.

She wanted to do a happy dance right then an there but for some reason she got the crazy idea that it would be inappropriate.

"Who is this petite femme?" The blonde Vampire asked Remy who was hidden in shadows.

When he looked at Rogue, his stare was so intense she wanted to run...

"This... gentlemen." He took off his shades and stared into her emerald eyes." Is Rogue."

His voice, peppered with his Cajun accent slid down her spine like liquor being poured over ice cubes.

Smooth... Very smooth...

She looked at the floor... She could not make her self meet his eyes.

She had left him to die in Antarctica... and now... She paid dearly for it.

"Ummm... if ya'll will excuse me." She gave a slightly seductive smile to the creatures pretending to be men in their suits and ties, not and walked past the table.

The Southern bell needed somewhere where she could breathe...

Somewhere she could keep a close eye on the group.

Because if her gut was right, then they were all in way to deep over their heads...

**-Jena Skye**


	2. Bloody Roses And Black Tears

**Hi Fans! I'm back! I will be reposting all my old stories and adding chapters! Please leave reviews! Thank you to everyone who has waited and who continue to support me despite my bad grammar and spelling. Lol **

**Xoxoxo **

**Much Love**

**Jena Skye**

**Ps: I do not own The X-Men in anyway! **

**All poems are Copyright Of Jena Skye. **

_**Love Lost... Revenge Regained**_

_**Of Bloody Roses And Black Tears**_

_When I dream. _

_I dream of you. _

_A haunted vision I've wished to be true. _

_You roam in my mind. _

_My heart . _

_My soul. _

_I can't help but wonder. _

_If you've found the secrets I hold. _

_As the bloody roses fall. _

_And the black tears stream down my porcelain face. _

_I wonder how far I've fallen from grace. _

_I know the time has come. _

_For me to awaken from this dream. _

_And face the bitter sweet reality.. _

_That you have left me. _

_For I shattered your heart. _

_An now you seek revenge. _

_Pull out my wings. _

_Drink my blood. _

_Make me yours. _

_For that fate would be better. _

_Then being forever alone in the dark. _

_**Jena Skye **_

**Chapter Two: Bloody Roses And Black Tears **

She leaned on the farthest wall from the table where Gambit was at.

That little scene had been just way to intense for the beautiful mutant.

She watched from a far as the X-men introduced themselves by name and code name. They slowly began to disband into the crowd of Vampires, Werewolf's and God only knows what else. Hell! Most of them probably thought them selves as Gods!

She watched all the dancing bodies swaying to the music. They looked there eyes rested upon her team members who were joining in onto the dance floor. Her mind scrambled to pick up the pieces.

"Gambit. Oh God! He was one of them! But how?" The only reason she knew he was Vampire was because the young women had grown up near a place where the boogie man under your bed was as real as fact itself.

She pulled her coat tighter to her body, trying to cover her milky white skin.

"Ah didn't want them looking at ma body.." She thought. "Ah didn't want to tempt them."

For it would be like waving a piece of raw, blood meat in a starved wolfs face saying " .no. you can't have any."

Pure Temptation...

A shadow crossed over her body in the night club.

She looked up.

That same blond Vamp from the table with his ice blue eyes stood in front of her. He cracked a smile and held out his hand to take hers. He looked like a marble statue of an Angel.

"I must say, petite, that you have a lot of amour-propre (self respect). I admire that in a femme. Allow me to introduce my self, I am Gabriel "

She wanted to ask if his name was like the Archangel, but didn't.

He bowed and she let him kiss her gloved hand. Besides, it's not like she could do anything, seeing as she was trying not to give these creatures an excuse. any excuse to start a massacre.

One little mistake, such as rejecting a greeting could cause a spark to start an all out death sentence for herself and the rest of he X-men. Growing up in area of good old Southern Mississippi she knew a lot ah about vampires.

"Hence..." She thought. "One of the reasons why ah and the team are so screwed! Ah'm the only one who has a clue how to deal with these creatures."

Talk about being stuck in between a rock an a hard place.

His lips left her hand and his eyes glittered as he spoke in his French accent.

"I have heard so little about you.." He drawled.

"Really?" She stared into his beautiful face. Half of his handsome face was hidden behind his silken sunlight vale. "That's thought Remy might o' talked more about me." She laughed slightly at that.

"What am ah talking about, ah didn't even know he was alive let alone talking to this Vampire." She thought.

"How do you know him?" She asked.

He smiled. "Remy and I go way back."

The vampire eyes missed over like ice freezing over water. He was powerful. She could feel his power raise the hair on her arms.

"Did he turn you?" She asked. She didn't want to be nosy or anything, but the way he talked about Remy was very submissive, full of honor, respect. and fear.

His icecap eyes swayed from her emerald gaze somewhat. "He didn't have to turn me to be my Master, petit. He is The Prince of Darkness. He commands all here, for he is The Prince.

She shook her head, not able to get the information through her skull.

"What do ya mean? There is no way that Remy is that powerful a Vampire to have control over the werewolf's not to mention the City! No way!"

"Wolfs are his animal to call, to command.. Therefore, he has total control over the Werewolf's."

He's that powerful? .

"Excuse me, am I interrupting anything?" A velvet voice she knew all too well dripping in anger interrupted her state of shock.

" .nothing." Gabriel bowed his head toward Remy.

He was afraid of Gambit. Very afraid.

"If a Vampire of that power was afraid of what chance does that leave us?" Rogue thought.

Remy nodded, telling Gabriel to leave. As he turned to walk away she noticed he had a tattoo of The Archangel Gabriel on his right shoulder blade. It looked like it was burned into his white flesh with some kind of hot metal. He turned to place a kiss on Remy's cheek.

Rogue's mouth must have been hanging open, talk about "drool worthy"!

"It's not every day ah get to see two hot hunks get friendly."

Then Gabriel turned to her and flashed a dazzling smile before leaving.

"Oh dear God! This leaves just me an.. . In a dark corner of a Nightclub..

This spells TROUBLE." Rogue shifted a little.

His red/on black eyes turned to her. "I must say ma Cherie, you put on quite a risqué show back there, no?"

He took a step forward forcing her to take a step back, until her back was firmly pressed up against the wall.

He smiled seductively yet the smile did not touch his eyes which were now glowing blood red. His eyes were as cold as ice.

"Pray-tell, what were you and Gabriel discussing?"

"That's none ah yoh business." She snapped. She did not like the look in his eyes. Not one bit.

He brought both of his hands up on either side of her body. Trapping her between him and the wall. She couldn't concentrate. The music was blasting inside her skull and his scent was intoxicating. All of a sudden she could not breathe.

"Correction, ma Cherie. I think it is.."


End file.
